Just A Thought
by mynameisZombie012
Summary: Wesker and Claire have been having thoughts about each other... And maybe it could bring them together Wesker/Claire
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first ****fanfic**** of RE and I want to state that I'm a Wesker/Claire fan I mean there some weird paring out there alright and at least it's not as bad as Wesker and Claire for one point they met and they did not have a very friendly encounter…. So sorry if it offends anyone and your welcome to those who enjoy it and this is my first time doing a Fanfic like this. if anyone can help and give advise that would be great so ****thanks :D**** and please REVIEW **

It was half past midnight it was cold and dark nothing but complete darkness surrounded the mysterious Albert Wesker. He was deep in thought just sitting in his secret room with the summation of umbrella in front of him the screens were blank showing nothing but data, past reports, and a satellite that was shut off for the time being. During this time men like him needed the sleep but Wesker was not just a regular man if you count a super human with yellow reddish cat eyes a normal man. Wesker didn't need sleep to him it was a silly human habit he once did but from time to time he did take short slumbers, it didn't really effect his health.

Threw his thoughts all he could picture and remember was a girl with the survival skills that helped her through the most hellish times and the fiery red hair and with the personality that matched.

'_The lovely Miss Claire Redfield."_

The woman Wesker admired, he loved every inch of her. From the gunmen skills she had to the determination and will to go on, a woman he wouldn't mind having in his life. The only problem was she was sister of his most hated enemy.

"_The dam Chris Redfield."_

It would be impossible to have a relationship with her because Claire and Chris were like notes you couldn't tie them apart even in the most intense situation. Even if they could they couldn't, Claire didn't have the same desire as him; to Wesker, Claire hates his guts after the stuff he did to her brother and his comrades how he betrayed them for the sake of combat data then beating her up senseless, and taking the body of her new beloved friend Steve Burnside just to use him as a lab rat.

He remembered back on the Rockford Island when he first met Claire in person. He couldn't get the sound of her moans of pain when his foot was crushing her shoulder against the hard stone floor. How it brought him pure pleaser and lust just making her scream made him have the hairs on him stand on edge how he wanted to continue making her moan more… Soon having her against him was heaven using her as bait to get Chris angry and coming after them. How close they were she was close enough for him to smell a rosy sent with mix of blood and sweat linger on her. He enjoyed that moment how her soft hair was in his hands making her moan when he pulled it towards him, he was instantly drown to her even when it was time to let her go Wesker couldn't bring himself to do it he remember what Chris told him

"LET her go Wesker you don't want her!"

How wrong the Redfield was how he did want her but just not in that way, he hesitated then pushed her towards Chris.

"Fine." Was all he said to cover the disappointment and regret after letting her go…

He quickly got out of his seat to started walking around trying to clear his thoughts. He hated when he thought of Claire he would always dismiss the thoughts of her. He only reminded himself of a teenage boy going threw puberty and having hormonal emotions. He couldn't have emotion after all he was a monster a tyrant that only cared for himself and killed what ever was in his way he had no use for these stupid human things. But if this is true why does he feel joy when he wins, or angered or hatred towards his enemies if it's possible to have this emotion then it's possible to feel _love._ No it wasn't love just an attraction to the most beautiful woman he met: lust, desire, and passion. But of all the women he picks to have this rare attraction the sister of his most hated archenemy. _You do have great taste Albert_Imagine going to visit Chris and Wesker's arm was around Claire's waste and kissing her in front of him, Chris would fine the biggest nuclear bomb he could fine and destroy Wesker with it. This thought made Wesker chuckle. The thing Wesker believed in was fate; fate made him who he is maybe fate really would let him have that one thing that can give Wesker pure, happy, and loving joy.

_Claire_

And in a long time Wesker was tired not from a pill or stress but just tiring thoughts that plagued his mind and he hated to admit it, he looked forward to sleep and the dreams that went with it of the girl he's been day dreaming for awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey i made up my mind and i'm going to make a story out of this :D so please tell me if there's anything wrong and give me advice and leave reviews so hope you enjoy :D and don't worry claire and wesker will meet again.**

Tosses and turnings could be seen in the darken room of Claire Redfield it seemed that someone else was up as well with raging thoughts going in and out of her head. She grabbed the blanket that was covering her mid waste and pulled all the way up over her head closing her eyes tightly trying so desperately to go to sleep.

_"DAMM it Claire just go to sleep." _

But try as she could she couldn't just too many things have been on her mind for awhile, she quickly shot up from her covers and sat up. Her bare legs were dangling over the bed and welcome the cold air the shock sent chills across her arms and her legs.

_"AHHH I can't go to sleep."_

She put her face into her hands and reviewed the things that were troubling her so. It was a two years sine Raccoon city and Rockford island with the crazy ass twins, still as much times she told her self she escape with her life she could never escape the memories, the people close to her were gone not here to go on with life happy and free with her, _Steve_ Her knight and shinny armor she couldn't believe he was gone, they made a promised that they'll leave together one way or another.

"_Why did you have to die Steve, why did you love me?"_

Claire remembered what Steve told her before he died, giving up his life for her sake.

"Claire I love you…" Steve held Claire's hand against his face feeling the warmth of her hand giving him a light smile. Then slowing he let her hand slip out of his he tilted his head forward and he was gone.

"STEVE!!!" Claire yelled the tears were stinging her eyes then soon came the uncontrollable sobbing, she held Steve's pail cold body against her own hoping that he would wake up if she held him tighter.

His last words shocked her she couldn't believe he loved her, and did she feel the same about him? Claire did love Steve but she could never return the exact feeling Steve felt for her, she signed, Claire then turned the light that was next to her on, the bright light filled the room she squinted her eyes they soon adjusted to it. She blamed herself for his death it's been two years and she still didn't find or saved Steve, the only where about of Steve was he was with _Wesker._

Wesker a name or face she could never forget. She heard about him before the whole incident at Spencer's mansion a time where there was peace between Chris and his former captain. She remember the moment when Chris came to visit her and showed her the picture of him and all of S.T.A.R.S. he was so proud of the picture.

"Yup that's me right there don't I look retarded in this picture ha, that's Brad Vickers our pilot, Barry Burton our _'family man'…._ She looked at the picture Chris was going down the list of his team mates he so cared about, he was so prideful and bragging about S.T.A.R.S.it made her smile she was so happy that her brother who mostly got into trouble and got kicked off of the air force, finely found his true calling in his life that he loved and enjoyed. She was so proud of her big brother and how happy he had become ever since he joined S.T.A.R.S.

"That's Jill Valentine our only female operative, hey you think she'll go out with me." Claire looked closely at the picture now in her hands she found Jill and thought she was very pretty and started wandering about how a girl like herself got into a job like that.

"Is she a lesbian?" Claire asked her brother with a serious face.

"No." Chris answered with his eye brows up looking at his sister strangely.

"Then I don't see why not you are already hot as it is." Chris smiled, yep he defiantly loved his baby sister he ruffled her hair and gave her a light punch in the arm. Claire laughed and continued looking at the picture she noticed a helicopter in the background and looked at all the men in the back then noticed the one of the men who popped out the most, he had blonde hair he was wearing dark uniform and was the only one wearing sunglasses.

"Oh and this is our captain for Alpha team Albert Wesker, don't let those sunglasses full you he's really a bad ass cop if you ask me." Claire continue looking at Wesker there was something about him that just felt wrong out of place to anyone he might have looked like one of those GIJOES army looking type of guy, to Claire he was something more.

"The most funny thing about Wesker some of us don't get is he always wears those sunglasses we never seen him take them off, I remember I cracked a joke about him sleeping with his sunglasses he over heard my joke and made me run twenty friggen laps around the track!" Chris told Claire the story when Wesker punished him for teasing him, Claire busted out laughing imagining Chris running around the track with Wesker watching from the side with a smirk on his face, knowing Chris deserved it.

Even now she started giggling about the memory soon forgetting the hurtful ones. Claire was soon deep in thought about Wesker how she felt about him, she should hate him after what he did to Chris, Steve, his own company, people, himself, and mostly _her_, but she doesn't, Claire wasn't sure of what feelings she felt for Wesker she had mix feelings about him.

Claire then remembered Rockford Island when Wesker and she met for the fist time. The minute she saw his face and brought up her brother like that she knew from the photo it was Wesker. Why was he here? And why does he talk so ill about her brother like that? Everything was moving fast for her then soon she found his hand round her jaw and found herself flying ten feet to the ground; what could she do? Why didn't see defend herself, why didn't she say anything? Her thoughts kept going and going and a certain feeling started growing in her stomach.

_"Why are you thinking about him? Stop these thoughts now CLAIRE!" _

Claire suddenly closed her eyes for what seemed like hours just leaving her mind blank nothing but her breathing could be heard, she opened her eyes then looked outside her window the sun was rising the sky painted a orange, light sky blue color, birds started chirping, and her alarm started beeping it was 7:00 am she had to go to work in less then half an hour and she stayed up half the night…

"_Perfect Claire just perfect, what excuse are you going to tell you boss,__ I had random thoughts about my brother superhuman evil enemy that wants to kill him and I might have a attraction to him as well."_

_Or she could just call in sick…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so third chapter a little salty and fluffy but it would be ****kinda**** of violent when it's the middle if the chapters, so hope you like and yah Wesker will kidnap Claire in the next 2 chapters so hope you like and please review tell me what I can change or anything that would be Great! And REVIEW ****lol**** :b**

Two months later…

A squeaking sound of the door was open as Claire entered into the apartment her and her brother shared. She flicked the light switch on and softly shut the door behind her; Claire looked around the empty room.

"Hello, Chris you home." Claire called out, she then noticed a paper written in sloppy hand writing on the dinner table. She picked it up and started reading it.

_Claire _

_Me and Jill went to the movies and dinner for a date be back home tomorrow or tonight __depends, and I would have called you but you left your cel__l at home it seems sometimes you__ forget your brains at home too. Anyway call me if anything goes down._

_You're Big Brother,_

_Chris. _

Claire looked at the digital watch on her wrest, it was 6:50 pm, and Chris would probably be home tomorrow. Claire smiled; she had the whole apartment to herself for once! She had to prepare for such a rare time by ordering the pizza she wanted and watching the movies she wanted.

_"Take as long as you want Chris."_ Claire thought to herself. But first she had a long day at work she needed a warm shower…

Claire removed all her clothes and turned on the shower faucet and waited patiently for the warm water, finally she got into the shower and started relaxing and all her stress went down the drain. Claire closed her eyes and welcomed the warm water to wash her skin and her worries. It felt great she did not have her raging thought enter and leave like they please her bath was almost perfect when…

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

Claire was started and instantly opened her eyes and almost slipped out of shower by the noise. She turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, quickly wrapping it around her body. The knocking still continue thinking it was Chris and he might have locked himself out again. She yelled at the door.

"Hold on just one minute."

Claire ran into her room and grabbed one of Chris's shirts and one of her own pair of shorts practically racing to the door with everything in check, she looked threw the door hole and to her shock it was a teenage boy holding flowers and balloon's in his hands. She opened the door and stared at the boy wandering what a boy like himself would be doing delivering flowers at almost eight at night!

"Hi Claire Redfield." He spoke with a gay accent.

"Yes." Claire answered, he handed her the flowers and balloons and gave a cute little smile.

"These are for you." He said after he gave her the flowers.

"Who are these from?" Claire asked the boy only shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know but there's a little note in the flowers, ha pretty lucky wish I had a secret admire."He laughed only giving Claire a light smile.

"Well thanks." Claire waved the boy good bye and shut the door while he went his way. Claire took out the note in what appeared to be roses and the balloon's all said one thing; thinking of you. A little early for Valentines Day don't you think? She put the flowers on the table and read the note it was in a beautiful cursive and she quietly read.

_To the most beautiful girl, __Claire._

_Just a little gift to show you that you've been on my mind, I hope they can bring a smile on your face like the gifts of smiles you've been giving me for awhile. _

_From,_

_Your secret admirer_

Claire looked at the note reading it repeatedly over and over again. She couldn't believe someone out there she was making their life wonderful and without her even giving it a second thought or knowing. She put the note next to the flowers,

"_Wander who's my secret admirer…"_

She only smiled dreamily, her secret admire, it made her blush a little that someone thinks she pretty and special to them, enough for them to go out of their way and buy her flowers without her saying thanks or giving them a kiss…

Flying down on the couch Claire turned out the TV eventually going to sleep. Having a smile as she dreamed and relaxed for what seemed like forever.

Wesker looked at the monitor with a grin on his face and a load felt like it was taken off his chest.

"_I do hope she likes the flowers."_

He watched as Claire got the flowers and balloons.

_"Maybe the balloons were a little to much…" _

Wesker continue watching from one of the cameras planted in the Redfield home and watched from one of the umbrella satellites. He chuckled when he saw Claire confused face turned into smile as she read the note. She put the note down by the flowers and walked towards the couch then she went to bed. Wesker still watched Claire as she was in a deep sleep it brought him so much joy just watching her being around her. This put Wesker in thought, it would be a great pleasure having Miss. Redfield around him, but the same problem still surrounded the situation.

_"Chris…"_

Wesker peaceful face turned into furious. How he hated Chris, he's the only thing that stood in his way; surly he could kill Chris, he almost had him back at the Antarctic base , he was so close to death Wesker could taste it then the explosion, the fire, the rails. Everything was ruined Chris got away with Claire safely off the base.

He had to calm down he had a plan. Claire would be his, Wesker promised himself this; wither she liked it or not Wesker would take his revenge on Chris by killing him he didn't care if Claire hated him just as long as she was in his possession.

"_You will be mine Claire." _


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait guys and thanks so much for the reviews I'm touched I thought my story wasn't good! :D so this is my new chapter and I hope you like and I'm thinking about making another story called **_**Let me live.**_** If you guessed it's a Claire/Wesker and Claire/Leon fic and it might be about Claire joining stars before the whole mansion incident. So thanks and please review! :D**

He looked down smiling, he gently but softly laid his lip against hers, he didn't do this in such a long time how he wanted it. He quickly gazed into her eyes those deep pool of orbs looking at him showing nothing but pure love. Wesker loved every minute of this he wished it never end. He couldn't contain himself anymore something had to be said before this moment passed he grabbed Claire's arms and held her closer to him and said the words he dread to say the words that took him a life time to say, before he knew those words escaped his mouth only to realized he said it.

"I love you."

Yes the three words he could never bring himself to say to anyone but what a good rush of a feeling entered him when he revealed his feelings to the one he cared about so much.

Claire looked shocked after he told her his emotions, she had a light smile on her features she lifted her hands to his face; she removed the one piece of Wesker he always hid behind, his sunglasses.

Her blue eyes stared back at his yellow cat like eyes, she parted her lips to say something but no sound or words came out Claire disappeared from Wesker's arms. Wesker tried to grab her but it was too late. It turned to pitched black. Then he woke up.

Wesker shot up from the bed he slept in. He put his hands to his eyes. Never did he have a dream like that before in his life. Sure he had sexual fantasy of him and Claire but never was it him ever saying I love you. He reflected on his dream what it meant, oh how he wanted Claire in the same bed with him comforting him putting her soft hands on him looking at him with caring and compassionet eyes of hers.

It had to be done this was a little tasked on his list he didn't got around to. First he would kill Chris or anyone who stood in his way and take Claire. Soon he could feel it the air, he had to be patient; patients was the key, Claire would be by his side one way or another he will have her.

"Dear heart I promise you that."

--

_A week later…_

Claire got up again in the middle of the night; something was bothering her it kept on happening every night since she got those flowers. Claire got out of bed and walked outside her room to the kitchen; she made herself a glass of water and drank it as if she was dying of thirst!

She thought about the dream she had, it was about Wesker again. It was on Rockford Island; it was about the blonde tyrant beating her but replacing the beating with him grabbing her face but he wasn't hurting her almost like a gentle caress, she looked into his eyes, red gleaming circles looked at her then his face got closer and closer to her…

"Claire."

Claire jumped and turned around to see her older brother Chris looking at his little sister with questionable eyes.

"Chris you scared me…"

"You scared me what are you doing up this late." Chris asked with a hint of concern in his tone.

"Ha Just making, myself a glass of water." Claire answered quickly making sure Chris wouldn't be protective brother on her ass,

"Claire I know what's been going on."

"Chris it's just that I can't forget you know it just keeps coming back."Chris pulled his sister towards him putting her in tight hug, she knew she couldn't lie to him he knows exactly what's she's going through and she hated to admit it she needed it the hug.

"Claire I promise you nothing will happen to me or you,"

"I know but it huts I can never make myself believe that."

Oh no here comes the water works Claire felt guilty not telling Chris everything, she could never tell him about the dreams of Wesker what would he say, he would never see Claire as his little sister again or he might have a lock down or just go futher into the meeting she had with his ex captain, like the saying goes something's are better left unsaid. She closed her eyes and wiped away her tears, her sadness and confusion turned into anger this had to stop no more looking over her shoulder no more feeling guilty no more crying herself at night thinking about Chris and Steve and everyone she cared about. Wesker had to go! Next time she encounter him, the red head promised it would be the last one.


End file.
